A Falsity that Seemed so Real
by Cassie M. M
Summary: Inuyasha has found himself standing in a village, and soon discovers his worst nightmare. Rated T for the song/slight descriptiveness.


**Gahhh... To everyone who has been waiting for me to update on my KougaxKagome story, I am SOOO sorry. DX. Please take this measly one-shot songfic of 1,020 words (by FF's count) as an offering to appease your anger. DX. I've been uber-busy since I started high school. It SUCKS being one of two ninth graders in a class 95% full of Juniors. I'm in Algebra 2, you know. *sigh* **

**Not to mention my grades suck... My rents will kill me for the grades I have right now. =_=. My science teacher is a bitch... She should NOT have given me an E for those two worksheets for the science fair project! I'm in science research, she does NOT grade that stuff. So she needs to back the fuck off and fix my grade on that. Thanks to that bitch, the B I had went down to an E, ans she needs to fucking fix it, I tell you.**

**Sorry about the swearing... I tend to do that when I'm in a pissy mood. ^^'.**

**For those of you that don't know me, hi! 8D. You've stumbled upon this little songfic of mine, it was something that just popped into my head when I was listening to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace for, like, an hour on end, LOL. I finally uploaded it, so, I'm ready to post it up... *sigh* Idk why I even bothered with this... I should be concentrating on ITPF. *hangs head***

**Anyways, people, read on! 8D. Hope you enjoy it. ;3.**

* * *

A Falsity… A Falsity that Seemed so Real.

Inuyasha looked around at the damage, appalled. Buildings on fire, villagers dead in the streets.

The smell of blood filled the air around him, and he wrinkled his nose at the stench.

____

_I can't escape this hell.  
__So many times I've tried.  
__But I'm still caged inside.  
__Somebody through this nightmare,  
__I can't control myself!_

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized… "Wait… No normal demon could have caused all this…. Where's Tetsaiga?" He looked around wildly to find himself holding onto the hilt very tightly.

______

_So what if you can see_,  
_The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
__It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal,  
__This animal,_

The color drained from Inuyasha's face as he understood immediately. "No… Where are the others?" he asked himself. Everyone he could see was dead. "Kagome! Shippou! Sango! Miroku! Where are you guys?" he shouted out into the night, the light of the crescent moon revealing the fear and guilt in his amber eyes.

________

_I can't escape myself.  
So many times I've lied.  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!_

First he saw the body of the monk, laying in the middle of a street. He'd had to wander to find Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes started to well up, and he willed himself to not cry. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

__________

_So what if you can see,  
__The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
__It's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

Next he found Kirara, in her demon form, the flames extinguished and blood matting the fur around her chest. Inuyasha's fists clenched tightly, and his nails dug into his palms.

____________

_Help me believe,  
__It's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal.  
Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself!  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell!_

A little farther on, he found Sango's lifeless body on the ground, her hiraikotsu a few dozen feet away from her, snapped in half. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "It's broken… Is that even possible?" he asked breathlessly. Even at his amazement of the broken weapon, Inuyasha moved on, hoping to find Shippou and Kagome still alive.

______________

_This animal,  
__This animal,  
__This animal,  
__This animal,  
__This animal,  
__This animal,  
__This animal._

His hope for one died a few minutes of searching fruitlessly for signs of life later. Shippou was on the ground as well, unmoving, his eyes blank and empty, his neck looking like it had been broken by some brutal hold. Inuyasha's teeth clenched together as he felt the heat behind his eyes again. "No… Please, let her still be alive… Please…. Please!" he whispered out, his voice strangled from the sight of all the bodies. The stench of blood was starting to make him feel nauseous.

________________

_So what if you can see,  
__The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become.  
Help me believe,  
__It's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes became as big as plates. "No… no… Please, no!" he whispered again, his voice barely audible, even through the silence. He had left the burning part of the villages some time ago.

He ran to Kagome's form lying on the ground, spread-eagle, with her bow in one hand, and her arrow in the other. Blood had congealed around her stomach, a bit below where her lungs were. Inuyasha felt the tears drop. He could tell what had ripped her shirt.

Claws.

Claws like Inuyasha's. It looked like the Iron Reaper Soul Stealer attack he used all the time before Tetsaiga.

"NO!" he screamed into the night, cutting off into hysterical sobs as he picked Kagome's upper body off the ground and hugged her closely, burying his face into her shoulder.

Naraku laughed pleasantly, and clapped his hands. "Excellent work, Kanna. Excellent. Tell me, do you think he will ever break out of the mirror, believing they are all dead?" He gestured towards five figures in chains behind him, all of them unconscious, but still breathing. Inuyasha's body lay on the floor before him, his soul gone, but his heart still beating.

Kanna looked at Naraku solemnly. "No, I do not. His spirit has been broken. He will likely die soon from the pain he thinks he has experienced," she said.

Naraku smiled wider. "Good, good… You are excused, Kanna." The albino girl bowed before Naraku and left the room, giving a small sigh as she grew out of his earshot. "I do not think Master Naraku knows… If Inuyasha does ever escape and finds out that was all a dream… he will kill Master Naraku in his rage." She whispered to herself, heading to her room. Perhaps later she would talk with Kagura about everything.

____________________

_Help me believe,  
__It's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become._

* * *

**Wtf? I typed this out once, already! DX. And it got deleted... *sigh* Whatever. Anyways, tell me whatcha think, R&R! 8D. Come on, you KNOW that was a cool twist. Yeah, review and I'll shut up. I swear. I really will. And start working on ITPF. I really swear I will.**


End file.
